Hidden Scene: After Dylan's Birthday
by nymphadora-era
Summary: [Cheaper By The Dozen]What happened after Dylan's birthday? Ficlet on that. Enjoy! p


**Disclaimer:** A repeated saying. C.B.T.D Characters none belong to me. Just wishful thinking.  

**A/N** : Wonder what happened after Dylan's birthday? Here's a ficlet on what may have happened.

**To the reviewers: **Please read and enjoy! Wanna review, don't wanna review, its all up to you!      

**Rating:  **G. Its merely kiddy fun.****

**Hidden Scene : After Dylan's birthday **

**_Sarah's p.o.v_**

****

_Oh man. This is it._

_I'm doomed._

_ I'm gonna be grounded till like I'm HUNDRED! Maybe even longer. _I thought to myself, letting out a large sigh as I sat slumped against the couch. Beside me sat Jake, who was also leaning against the battered red couch, arms crossed and looking grumpy.

In case you're wondering why we, particularly _me,_ were doomed was cos' earlier, all of us had _sneaked _out of the house to go to Dylan's party, the geek next door. Of course _I_ was the one who had suggested the idea cos' I mean, _COME ON! _ Was I gonna let other people have fun while _we're _grounded_? _Nope. That would be like almost a _crime, _for me anyways.

 Well Dylan had invited us over on the first day when we moved to this _stinking_ home in Evanston, and he seems quite cool, _for a geek_, and it was _after _he had fallen off that chandelier with Dad. Lucky he wasn't hurt.

So here we are, waiting for Tom to come back from hospital. Mom's not here cos' she's off _somewhere_ traipsing around the globe to promote her book. Not that we're not supportive of her or anything.

Anyway, Dad had to send Dylan there cos' _he_ was the one who _landed_ on that poor guy when the moon bounce had exploded. Now _that _was SO much fun! Maybe I'll try that again,_ if,_ I get out from being grounded that is. The rest of them, Kevin, Mike, Mark, Kim, Jessica, Nigel and Kyle were all sitting around the living room, either on the carpet or on the couch. They were passing to each other this _anxious _and_ worried _looks. I mean, what is the _worse_ that can happen? And why are _they _worrying so much?_ I'm _the onewho's gonna be inBIG trouble cos' _I'm _the one whosuggested the idea_ and _caused the wrath _of_ Tom Baker_._

I glanced at the football players who were circling around us, like guards protecting prisoners. Obviously, it's under Dad's orders. I doubt they were willing, just _look _at their scowls! Made them look uglier than they normally used to look. But man! They're REALLY huge! Just look at the SIZE of their biceps! I mused to myself.

_I just wonder if there's any brain underneath that thick skull of theirs. _I scoured around for no 53; the kinda-cute,_ not that I'd admit to anyone_, burly brunette player on Dad's team. He was the one who caught me when I was _flying _through the air. I finally spotted him at the corner of the room, his head down and he looked just as tired as everyone else.

_Of course, _why _wouldn't_ he be? Theyhave to look after the _BAKER kids _after all_._ _Unfortunately_, at that moment, he looked up and caught me looking at him!  _And you know what he did?_ He gave me a _wink _and this wicked grin! I couldn't help but giggle like a girl but I thought I did it _silently_. But _unfortunately_, Jake caught the exchange between me and that guy and I could sense him rolling his eyes beside me.

I turned sideways to see an amused Jake who had a slight grin on the corner of his lips._ I'm glad I could at least entertain someone._ Notice sarcasm here. I just gave him awithering '_Got-a-problem-with-that' _glare that always works even with the fiercest bully. He gave me an _'I-surrender_' look and held up his palms as a truce. He then spoke up; breaking the monotony of sighs that had filled the room from the beginning when we sat in the living room, even if it was only to me.

"Okay, okay. _Sorry_. No need to go all _violent _on me," he apologized. He then leaned in towards me with a grin and asked, "So, you got a thing for that guy or what?" he teased.

_Oh brother. _I just shoved him sideways and he just laughed it off. He then went back to his slouching and put on a scowl within seconds.

"Man, we're so toast right now." He then grumbled. I just snorted at him. Jake is so funny. Funny, as in _silly_ kind of funny. He could be joking in one moment and be unhappy on another.

"So what dya' think Dad's gonna _do_ to us? Probably an extension of the groundation?" I asked softly. He looked at me funnily.

"Extension of the groundation? What the heck is that?!" I smacked the back of his head lightly. "Owww!" he cried exaggeratingly. I just rolled my eyes at him. _I didn't hit him THAT hard._ His cry of pain brought everyone's attention to us. I just smiled innocently at them and leaned closer towards him.

"You doofus!" I whispered to Jake, exasperated. "Need you be so loud? I didn't hit you that hard," I reiterated my thoughts to him. "Anyway," I spoke in my normal voice, so that all of them could hear, "What do you think dad is gonna do to us now?"

"Maybe he'll make us do the dishes for a month!" Jessica piped up. "Maybe," they shrugged.

"Do you think he'll starve us?" Kevin asked, anxious. I snorted. _Kevin and his food_, shaking my head, amused.

"I don't think he's _THAT_ cruel, Kevin," Jake assured.

"Oh you have no idea!" a deep voice interrupted them, startling them. It came from no 15, a big fat, spiky-haired, and even burlier guy. "He starved me before!" he whined.

All of us snickered at his pathetic looking face. _Who would have thought a big guy like him can whine like a baby. _

"You? You're a _different_ story. He probably starved _you _becos' he thought if you _eat_ anymore, you can't even FIT through the guy's locker room." Kim pointed out. All of us laughed at her words, even the other players around us. No 15 just looked away, embarrassed.

"Nah, he'd just probably dock our allowances again," Mark suggested.

"He's already done that. Remember, the last week? The meat-soaking underwear fiasco?" I reminded them.

"You guys meat-soaked someone's underwear?" No 9 asked, face bewildered, almost amazed at what he was hearing.

"Yup! All _Sarah's_ idea," Mike said, looking at me with somewhat pride on his face. _Awww, he's so adorable._

"At first we made him fell into this dirty pool of water and made his clothes soaking wet and dirty-"Jake started.

"And then we took his underwear from the dryer and soaked it into this _foulest _bucket of red meat-" I continued.

"-And when he wore it again, we let Gunner at him and Gunner went all _vicious-"_

_"- _and _bit_ his crotch and butt thinking that there's meat hidden in his briefs," I finished for him. Loud winces and laughter came from the football players as I finish telling them the incident. _Wow, it's fun hanging with football players, _I mused.

"It took our Mom and Dad and _Nora _to get Gunner off his butt," Kevin added.

"Oh and when he tried to get into his LeBaron, all the neighborhood dogs smelled the meat-soaked underwear and came chasing him, trying to get a piece of it." We all laughed at the memory of it.

"Who is this poor guy?" No 18 asked, curious.

"He's a doorknob that my sister is dating," I explained to him.

"Did you guys see the advertisement for Tommy Max underwear and the mouthwash commercial on TV? That's the guy," Jake confirmed for them.

"Him?" the players chorused together.

"The one and only," I stated.

"He's a wiener, just like Shake," both Nigel and Kyle piped in simultaneously. Laughter ensued and the guys all began to chat excitedly, bombarding us with questions about the incident. 

"Well then, let's just hope he doesn't make _doorknob man _baby-sit us again," I shuddered at the thought, "I've had enough of him to last me a lifetime! And I think even _HE _wouldn't want to come within _a feet_ from us after what we've done to him." Snickers were heard at that.

"So, he's already grounded us, docked our allowances. What else could he punish us with?" Kim asked.

"Or maybe he'll make us wash Jake's dirty socks. I know Mom hates doing that, I've seen her. She says they really stink," Mike remarked. Uproarious laughter erupted in the room. _Jake's socks really stink I tell you. You'd wonder what he does with them. _

"Hey!" Jake protested, somewhat embarrassed at that remark. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Mike, not too hard though. Mike ducked just in time and he chucked a green pillow back at Jake. Unfortunately, he didn't avoid it in time and it met right on with his face. All of us were now rolling in laughter, the football players included.

A couch pillow fight ensued and all of us were pelting each other with light things and ducking each other. Even the players were joining in the excitement. _Man, this is so much fun!  _I thought as I grabbed a square yellow pillow and pelted Jake with it which met his head. He managed to throw one back at me but I ducked in time. What I didn't duck was the one thrown by No 53, a red plush toy which hit my butt. I turned around and gave him this sort of mock furious look and charged towards him. He pretended to be terrified and tried running away from me but I tackled him and jumped onto his back. I tried to strangle him but of course, all this was just rough play and was done in good fun. The rest of us was wrestling and laughing, pelting each other and tackling each other, making the living room a bigger mess than probably_ my _room_. _Kyle and Nigel were rolling on the floor with No 15, the big fat guy and they were laughing uproariously. Gunner had also joined in and was playing with some of the players. We were so engrossed in our fun that we forgot that we were supposed to be waiting for Tom to come back from the hospital to give us our punishment. We didn't notice that he was standing on the doorway of the living room, mouth agape and face livid with rage.

'NOW WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE??!!!" A loud voice belonging to none other than Tom Baker boomed, halting all actions around the room. I stopped strangling No 53 abruptly and was startled to find Tom, a plaster on the corner of his forehead, face red. "LOOK at the MESS you've created!" he pointed to the things scattered around the living room and the overturned chair at the side.

 I had slid off the back of No 53 and scuttled towards Jake and Mike, who were standing in front of the couch. Jessica, Kim, Kevin, Mark and the twins all hurried towards us too while the football players gathered on the other side of the room, face sheepish looking. _At least they had the decency to look ashamed_, I thought, as I glanced at the player's faces.

"Now look here everyone," He started, with an obvious sign of exasperation and weariness, "I thought I had left you here with these guys-" indicating to his team, "-so that you'll think about what happened earlier and that you've learnt your mistakes by the time I come back." Turning and looked pointedly at me. "But obviously not by the look of things," he raised an eyebrow towards his players, who looked down, shamefaced. "Now what I want you to do now is to go over to the Shenk's house and tell the maids over there to stop cleaning so that YOU guys here can take over." He ordered firmly.

"That's it?" I blurted out, surprised that we'll be getting off easy. Jake nudged his elbow into my side and gave me an '_Are you mad_'' look. I shrugged back at him._ Well, I can't help but be curious._

Unfortunately, that was a mistake.

"Oh no, Sarah, that's not the end of it. That's not even the _tip_ of the iceberg." He looked at us and continued, "You'll see what mess you've created there and by the time you've _all _done cleaning, there's more waiting back here."

We all groaned simultaneously. Some of the players snickered and Tom looked at them. "Oh you think its funny do you?" Tom loomed towards them. They fell silent. Inwardly, I snickered.

"You boys," he instructed," are going to _help_ with the cleaning over at the Shenk's backyard and then there'll be _MORE _waiting for you when we get back to the locker room." Now it's _our _turn to snigger at them. "Now WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he barked. "GO NOW!" he ordered us out of the door, marching us next door, as if we're trudging towards a war or something. _Dad can be overdramatic at things._

When we reached the gateway of Shenk's backyard, I was horrified at the scene awaiting us. The place looked as if a _TORNADO_ had hit thru', _TWICE! _I had _no idea _we had created SUCH a MESS like this! Chairs and tables were overturned and plates were everywhere. There were brightly colored plastic balls from the moon bounce all over the ground and there were like a million pieces of them! _Okay, I'm exaggerating I know but it sure looks as if there WERE a million pieces of them. Probably maybe about a thousand. _Food and cake and other things were strewn all over and the maids and cleaners were picking and cleaning up the place. I groaned out loud.

"How are we _ever _gonna finish cleaning this mess up?"

"Ohoh, so now you're regretting what you've done huh?" Tom spoke up from behind. I scowled at him and he just ignored it. He called to the cleaners and maids who halted their doings to listen.

"Well, I know that Mr. and Mrs. Shenk had instructed you to clean up this mess that _MY_ kids had made. So I want you to meet this new team of cleaners-" waving his hand towards us, "-who will take over your duties for today. What you _can _do is to supervise them and make sure that there'll be no more trouble coming from them Thank you." He smiled at them and they gladly smiled back, glad that they did not have to exhaust themselves in cleaning the mess up. 

Turning around to face us, he started his list of commands. "Now kids, I want you to clean up this mess and make sure that everything is placed in order. Mark, please find your snake and put it back in _YOUR_ cage. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Shenk would like Dylan to have _THAT_ as his birthday present now, wouldn't they?" To his players he ordered, "Help clean up this mess and also look after the kids! I don't want a repeat scene like the _one _in the living room just now." Turning back towards us, he warned,"I you kids to behave and make sure that this place is spotless by the time the Shenks come home. Understood?" We all nodded back. "Now go! And remember!" he called as we all dispersed and start picking things up, "I'll_ be watching you_," he pointed two of his fingers from his eyes to us.

"Ooohh, I'm soo scared," I muttered sarcastically out of Tom's earshot and rolled my eyes. Jake, which was picking up a bunch of plastic balls and throwing them into this large black bin, snickered beside me.  I also bent down and grabbed another handful of balls and chucking them into the bin. "Man, this is gonna take forever!" I cried out, tossing another ball into the bin, like a basketball.

"Well, I can't _believe_ we did_ all _ofthis mess! But at least it was fun while it lasted." Jake said.

"Yeah, but the fun ended right about _15_ minutes ago." I grumbled, picking up a plate of flattened cake and before throwing it into the bin, I stopped. I smiled mischievously as I had an idea.

"Oh Jake…" I called him and when he turned around, I smeared the cake all _over _his face! He stood there in horror! I laughed at his expression and they all turned to look at us.

"Oh SARAH I'm _SO _going to get you!" He picked up an uneaten cake on the table beside him and tried to smash it to my face but I ducked in time and ran away from him. He chased me around the backyard, the rest of them laughing at the scene. I ran towards the gate to escape him when a body stepped right in front of me and I slammed right into it.

"Ooff!" I cried out but my voice was muffled by the blue shirt my face was pressed into currently. Of course, it was Tom's. _Who else do you think it was?_

"SARAH! JAKE! What _DID_ I _tell _you?!!" Tom barked at them. Jake stopped short behind me and maintained his balance, trying not to slam into me. "Do you want a _DOUBLE punishment?" he threatened._

"Sorry Dad," we chorused, looking down to the floor.

"Get back to work the two of you!" he demanded and walked off.

"Hey Sarah," Jake called me and when I turned to look at him, he smashed the cake that he was still holding to my face! "Ha-ha! Got ya' right back!" He laughed triumphantly and then backed away from me, scared that I would hit him or something.

Instead I just wiped off some of the cake off my face with my finger and licked it off. "Hmm…at least its good cake," I grinned at him. _Well, they didn't call me a good sport for nothing, _I mused.__

They just laughed affably and went back to what they were doing. I continued to pick up the rubbish on the floor, letting out a sigh every now and then. Neither did I know that Dad was still watching us thru' the window in Shenks house, shaking his head in weariness.

**_The End._**

****

****

****

**_A/N: Sorry if the story seems a bit far fetched. I just came up with the idea and thought I'd write a fic of it._**


End file.
